Bride & Prejudice The Second Chapter
by believesvueo
Summary: I love this movie so much. Aishwarya Rai is so beautiful and Martin Henderson is Hot. The story takes place a year after Will and Lalita got married.
1. Chapter 1

**Bride & Prejudice: The Second Chapter**

Part 1

_A Year Later…_

After, Lalita and Will got married, a double wedding, with Jaya and Balraj, the wedding was everything that Lalita had imagined. She always believed that her true love will come but never imagined that it would be an American. She remembered when she first laid eyes on Will Darcy. She was up in the balcony, it was one of her best friend's wedding, Namrata, who is marrying a fellow from London, a friend of Balraj. She was up there having fun with the girls, watching the boys dance, when she felt that someone was watching her. She noticed that Jaya had her eyes on Balraj. So when she looked down, she saw a pair of blue eyes staring at her and to be honest, it was love at first sight for her. She saw how he smiled at her shyly and his dimples showed. He was very good-looking indeed. Their relationship didn't start off well, she saw him as this arrogant, vain and ignorant American who knew nothing about her country and culture. And he saw her as this very independent, highly-opinionated, but traditional woman, who is easily offended. But he could not deny the fact that she could possibly very well be, the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Her blue eyes and her exotic looks combined with her intelligence and innocence, she is perfect. Both were aware of the attraction and the sexual tension when they were in the room together. As much as they tried to forget each other, fate somehow brought them together. And after all the trials and uncertainties, they knew they were meant to be.

It's been a year since they got married. Will and Lalita bought a house in Los Angeles, where they live now. Lalita knew that when she married Will, that she will have to move to America, and that meant leaving her family. When Will mentioned that he wanted to marry someone he couldn't wait to see everyday and the sadness on his face when he talked about his parents living apart, she knew that she could never do that to Will. She loved the man too much. As much as she hated the thought of being away from her family, the thought of not being with Will is even worse. Her place as his wife, is now with him. After their two-week long honeymoon, Will told her, she could stay with her family for another month, if she wanted to, while he looks for a house for them and then she can just join him in Los Angeles. She missed Will so much that after two weeks, she flew to Los Angeles to be with him.

Will's mom wasn't very happy when he told her that he's marrying Lalita. All his life, he had devoted his time to the family business, did things that were expected of him, and took care of his little sister Georgie, but the one thing he knew nobody could decide for him was who to marry. He knew that marrying Lalita would cause an already tense and erratic relationship he had with his mother. But he didn't care because he could not imagine life without Lalita.

The first few months were hard for both. Lalita was adjusting to life in America. She told Will that she wanted to look for a job and earn her own money. Will said that he wanted her involved in the family business. Knowing fully well that she's a graduate in business & finance, he thought that she could be an asset in handling their finances. Her good relationship with Kholi, who is handling their account, could really help ease his workload. At first, she was hesitant because she knew what Will's mom thought of her. But she was also driven to prove to his mother wrong. So after a month of convincing, Lalita finally gave in and his mother eventually conceded.

Since then, things have been going really well. Both have never been so happy before. Will is supportive, loving, attentive, and spoils her to death. Lalita surpassed all his expectations in a wife. He looks to her for her opinions about business ventures and ideas on how they can best improve their hotel services.

When Will is away on business, depending on how many days he will be away, he takes Lalita with him. He just can't imagine being away from her for more than 3 days. It drives him nuts not to see her face for a day.

Lalita keeps in touch with her family in India, talking to them every week. She also keeps in touch with Jaya, who lives in London with Balraj, and they talk 2 or 3 times a week. Jaya, just like Lalita, is involved in her husband's family business.

It's been awhile since they had last seen each other. It was six months ago, to be exact, at Will and Lalita's American wedding. After their wedding in India, Will wanted to have a wedding in Los Angeles, so that his friends and his side of the family can share this special moment with him and his new wife. Plus, he knew how much Lalita wanted to wear a white wedding dress. The wedding was held in their hotel in Beverly Hills. Lalita's family from India as well as Balraj's family flew in for the wedding. They had over 200 guests and Georgina was the Maid of Honor.

While waiting for Will to come home for dinner, Lalita decide to call Jaya in London.

"Jaya, it's Lalita."

"Oh hey Lalita, I can't wait to see you next week. You're still coming with Will right?"

"Of course, I am Jaya. We'll stay there for a few days and then, Will surprised me yesterday and told me that after London, we are going to India. He wants to see Mama and Papa and of course, Maya and Lakhi. He wants to talk to Papa about something. He wants to build a hotel in Armistrar to compete with the D N Hotel. And he's really keen on buying that Hotel Resort in Goa, right next to the one we stayed in."

"Really? I'll ask Balraj if we can join you guys in India. If he's too busy, I'll go. So you're okay with Will now buying hotels in India?" Jaya laughed.

"Well, I think now, he has a better understanding of India and the culture. I'm so proud of him Jaya, because he's been reading so much about our country. He actually asked me first for my opinion before he took the ideas to his mom and the board of directors? We're so lucky to marry the men we married, Jaya."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Oh, Will is here Jaya. I have to go. I'll see you next week, alright. Bye."

"Bye, Lalita."

After hanging up the phone, Lalita rushed excitedly to meet Will at the door.

"Do you know that this is my favorite part of the day? Coming home and you are waiting for me." Will said hugging his wife and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"And I love, more than anything greeting you at the door. So how was the meeting?"

"The meeting went well, it was just too long. I'm starving. I'm sorry, I know that it's a bit late."

"It's okay. Just go and sit down and I'll get the food ready."

"Thanks, babe, for waiting for me. So we are all set for our meeting with the hotel owner in Goa and also we are meeting with the city mayor and the contractors in Armistrar. Have you talked to Dad about what we talked about?"

"Nope, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to and if it was my place to do so. Plus, I just thought that it would be better if you asked him yourself and you, two men, talked."

"Yeah, that's exactly my thought too. Hey babe, I was thinking, you know how Georgina spends a lot of her time with us, and she's really close to you, do you mind, if she wants to, if she moved in with us?"

"Oh God Will, you know I love having her around. Plus, we have such a big house and so many rooms."

"I was also thinking, I know that Lakhi is graduating from high school and she's going to a university soon, what do you think of her coming here and going to school here?"

"Oh, I'm sure she'd love that. But universities here cost more money."

"Don't worry about that babe. I also think it would do Georgina to have a friend she can hang out with. She and Georgina seem to get along too. They can go to school together too."

"Let me talk to Mama and Papa. Lakhi is the baby in the family, you know how Mama is. But thank you for thinking of her."

"Speaking of babies and rooms, I was wondering, if you want to, I mean we don't have to do now but when you're ready, I'd like for us to start thinking about maybe, starting a family maybe in a year or two."

"Really, Will? I'd like that. I can wait to see little Wills running around the house."

"And I can't wait to see little Lalitas running around the house and I know for sure they have me wrapped around their fingers like their Mom. How many do you want?"

"Well, the ideal number would be two but I think I want to have more than that."

"Yeah, me too, I'd like to have more than two. I was thinking, we can start after the hotel in Armistrar is done. I don't want us to travel too much when you're pregnant. I, especially want to be here when you need me."

"Will, you are too much. Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to be your wife?"

"You have but I don't mind hearing it again."

"I love you. Why don't you on upstairs and rest. I'll clean up here and I'll join you after I'm done."

"Okay. The food, as always, was delicious. I'll wait for you in the bedroom. I love you."

Will kissed Lalita before making his way to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2**_

_A week later…_

Will and Lalita are getting ready to go to the airport to go London. Will loves to watch his wife get dressed. She's beautiful in whatever she wears and she always seems to leave his breathless. Lalita noticed that Will is just watching her and not making any effort to pack.

"Will, if you don't start packing, we are going to be late, babe."

"Are you aware how beautiful you are?" Will walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. He then kissed her neck and took in her scent.

"And do you know how good-looking you are, Will Darcy?"

"What you think of me is the only thing that matters to me. As long as you think I'm good looking and hot, that's all I care about."

"You're the only man I could ever want, Will. You know, if we don't stop making out now, we are definitely not going to get to the airport on time." Will started to undo her top and was working his way to undo the rest as his mouth kiss her collarbone. Lalita was lost in what Will was doing to her that packing at this moment was all but forgotten.

After their lovemaking, both were exhausted but still in a playful mood as Will started to tickle Lalita. Shrieks could be heard in the house and Will couldn't help but laugh at his wife.

"Will, come on babe, you have to finish packing. We only have 20 minutes." Lalita got up from the bed and started to pick up the clothes from the floor. Will, who was still in bed watched his wife, and again was lost in thought.

"Will, don't look at me like that. I know what you are thinking and that will have to wait until we get to London. Babe, come on the sooner we get to the airport, the sooner I get to eat. I'm hungry." Lalita said while pouting.

"All right, you know I can't refuse you when you look at me like that. I'm almost done packing anyways. I'm sure we are going to be doing some shopping in London. Hey babe, I almost forgot to ask you, isn't your parents' 30th anniversary coming up?"

"Yeah, it is. With so much going on, I can't believe you remembered?"

"Actually, I've been thinking about it for awhile, you know what we could give them for their anniversary."

"You have? What do you have in mind?"

"Actually, Balraj and I were talking about it. We are thinking that you and your sisters can plan and arrange a party, but he and I will take care of the expenses. It could either be a big party or if you ladies want something more intimate, that would be fine too. And as for our gift, tell me if it's a good idea, I'd like to have your parents house in India renovated. We can add some rooms too for the future grandchildren. What do you think?"

Lalita, with tears in her eyes, ran to Will and hugged him really tight.

"Does this mean you like it?"

"Will, I love it. You know what I love most about you, is how much you love my family."

"I do love your family Lalita because I know how much you love them."

"Oh Will, Mama will be so happy."

"I think we can start renovation soon that way the house can be ready for the party. Let's talk to your father first and see what he says."

"I'm sure Papa will love it. Thank you, Will."

"You don't have to thank me, babe. Your parents are now my parents too. Come on, we better get going." Will took her bag and they made their way to the car, where the driver was waiting for them.

_12 hours later…_

Will and Lalita arrived at the London International Airport and waited another hour to clear customs. Once they clear customs, both Balraj and Jaya were waiting for them outside. Balraj walked over to Will and Lalita and took the bags from them. Jaya and Lalita hugged each other excitedly.

"Darcy, Lalita it's so nice to see you guys again. So how was the flight?"

"The flight was comfy Bal not a lot of turbulence."

"Jaya told me that you guys are going to India after?"

"Yeah, I thought it'd be a good idea to see Mom & Dad and the two girls. Plus, I need to see the site where we plan to build the new hotel Will you guys be able to go with us?"

"Well, Jaya will go first and then I'll join you guys later. We have some cases that we are finishing up so I can't leave yet."

"Ok. We'll be in India for two weeks, so hopefully, these cases you're working on will close before then. Where's Kiran?"

"Oh, Kiran she's meeting us for dinner later."

"Is she still dating that guy, David?"

"Yeah, she is. I think ever since Darcy and I got married, she's been anxious to settle down herself. Can you imagine, my sister a wife? He's a nice lad. My parents like him."

"Good for Kiran. It's about time she starts dating seriously."

"So what do you have in store for us, Bal?"

"Well, I'm sure thee two will go shopping and gossip. I know you're in a meeting the whole day tomorrow and the day after, then you guys are leaving the next day after that. Let's go home first and talk. Then tonight, we are having dinner with my parents and Kiran."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

The next three days went by fast. Jaya and Lalita spent most of their time catching up and shopping. While, Will went to his business meetings and Balraj worked on the cases his law firm is handling. Balraj felt bad that they were not able to spend some time in London but he promised to join them later in India and make up for it.

They are now at the airport, waiting for their flight to India. After an hour, they finally boarded the plane.

They arrived at the airport in the afternoon. Six months ago, as a surprised birthday gift for their, Lalita and Jaya bought their parents an SUV. They knew that their parents always wanted to own a vehicle and also, it would come in handy when they pick them up at the airport. After clearing customs, they spotted their Dad, Lakhi and Maya, already waiting for them outside. As soon as they were seen, Lakhi and Maya ran to Will nearly knocking him down to the ground.

"Whoah, easy there girls."

"Oh Will, we've missed you so much." Lakhi said.

"Only, Will? "

"Of course we missed you two, don't be silly."

"Come on, Papa is waiting in the car." Lakhi and Maya took the bags from Will.

"Mom's been cooking all morning. She's been yelling at me and Maya and saying that we are not helping her."

"That's because you girls weren't helping, I bet. Hello Will. Jaya, Lalita. How was your flight?" Mr. Bakshi greeted them.

"Hello Dad. The flight was good. We took a nap on the plane. These two ladies have been talking non-stop."

"Where is Balraj?"

"Oh, Papa he couldn't come with us on this flight but he promised he will follow. He'll be here next week"

"Come on, we better get going. You Mama has been anxiously waiting for your arrival. She's been talking our ears off for the past week. Just bear with her when she starts talking about grandkids."

"We're used to it, Papa."

"So Will, Lalita tells me that you're building a new hotel here in Amritsar."

"Yes, Sir. Actually, Sir I was wondering if you don't mind if I could invite you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Will, remember I told you to call me Dad and not Sir. So will it just be the two of us?"

"Yes, and we can have drinks after."

"It sounds serious. But sure, why not, it'd be good for the ladies to catch up."

"I just wanted to talk to you and go over some things."

"All right. Oh, here we are. Your mother is already waiting for us."

Mrs. Bakshi couldn't hide her excitement as soon as she saw her son in-law and her two married daughters. Although she talked to them every week, she missed having them around the house. She's so proud of what they have become and the men that they married. It's funny, she thought, a little over a year ago, she was worried that her two eldest daughters would never find anybody to marry. It was known around town how picky they were and it didn't help that their dad always sided with them. Her husband loved their four daughters and he wanted them to make their own decisions when it came to marriage. Lalita, the most outspoken one, found herself a wonderful American guy, who has become like a son to her as well as Balraj. She never pictured any of her daughters marrying a foreigner but Will is everything she could ever want in a son in law. Its funny how Balraj and Will, best friends ended up with Jaya and Lalita, who are also best friends.

"Oh, Will, it's so nice to see you again. You look like you are losing weight Will. Is my daughter not feeding you enough?" Mrs. Bakshi hugs Will.

"Hi Mom, how are you? Lalita feeds me well. I've just been so busy at work."

"Hi Mama." Lalita and Jaya both said hugging their mother.

"Work, work, work. When will I see little Wills running around?"

"Mama. Will and I are enjoying are time together. We've already talked about when we will start planning for kids, right honey?"

"Yes, honey. So Mom, don't you worry, kids are in our plans. I told Lalita that I would like to have three or maybe four kids."

"Really, Will? I'm so happy to hear that. Come and let's go in the dining room. I have lunch waiting. We have the rooms all ready for you and we just put in new air conditioners."

"Thanks Mama." Lalita said.

After lunch, Will suggested to Lalita that she and her sisters talk about the party for their parents while he goes to the farm with her Dad, so he could spend some time with him. Will enjoys talking to Lalita's father and hearing his stories about Lalita and the girls growing up. There's so much of him in Lalita and their closeness reflects in how different he interacts with Lalita than his other daughters. It's because Lalita was the one that helped their father in the farm. He admires how he's able to raise four girls, and give them education and instill respect, love and values. When Will lost his father, he also lost a friend and someone he could talk to. Although his father was a businessman, he cared and deeply loved him and Georgie. He misses his father and he's so happy that Lalita's father has treated him like his own son. Since he asked Lalita's parents for her hand, they have made him feel like part of the family. And there's nothing he wouldn't do for her family.

Meanwhile, back in the house, Lalita, Lakhi, Maya, and Jaya are talking in the guest room. They waited until their Mama had fallen asleep to take a nap. They wanted to make sure they have everything down, before they tell their parents about a party they are planning for them.

"Maya, Lakhi we need to talk but first, Jaya and I got you both girls something from London."

Lalita handed matching purses for Lakhi and Maya.

"Oh my God Jaya, Lalita, how did you know?" Lakhi gave both Lalita and Jaya a hug.

"Well, we have heard you enough times about wanting a new purse, Lakhi so we got Maya one too. Do you like it Maya?"

"Of course I do, but isn't this expensive. It's Burberry, right? You know you didn't have to get me anything."

"Maya, don't worry about it. We only get to see you girls, twice a year and besides, I know that Papa and Mama have been depending on you more since Jaya and I got married. You deserve an expensive gift, Maya. And also you look out for Lakhi. Lakhi, you better be behaving."

"I am, Lalita. I promised you that no boys until after I'm done with college."

"Speaking of college, you're graduating soon right? Do you know what you're going to major in Lakhi?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet. I'm thinking maybe, Architecture or Engineering or Fashion Design."

"You better figure it fast Lakhi."

"I will Lalita. So, I know we're not in this room to talk about college."

"Well, you both know that Mama and Papa's 30th Anniversary is coming up right?"

"Yeah, it's in three months."

"Well, Lalita and I and our wonderful and sweet hubbies, want to throw them a party. But we need you and Maya, to make all the arrangements here. What we will do, while we are here is tell you how we want the house decorated. We'll ask Mama and Papa who they want to invite. We will hire caterers and also party planner, to make things easier for you both. We both know that you're busy with school."

"Oh this is exciting. Mama and Papa will be so happy."

"After we talk to Mama and Papa, we can start with the invitations. The ones here in India, you guys take care of sending them out. Jaya and I will be in charge of the ones in the US and the UK. Let's talk to them at dinner tonight."

"How about we start coming up with designs for the invitations?" Lakhi suggested.

"Then whatever we come up with, we can vote and see which one we like the best." Maya said.

"All right. Let's start now."

It was almost time for dinner by the time Will and Mr. Bakshi got back to the house.

Mrs. Barshi's voice could be heard from the gate.

"Lalita, where is Will? Why did you let your Papa take him to the farm? Now he's going to smell like the farm. That good looking husband of yours, I don't see how he enjoys going there with your Papa?"

"Mama, Will loves spending time with Papa. He loves helping him out at the farm. You know, Papa is like a father to him."

"I know Lalita but he should be resting. You guys had a long flight."

"Oh, Mama Will is so used to travelling, I don't think he gets jetlagged anymore."

"Oh, here they are. You two men, I don't know how you could spend the whole afternoon at the farm. You both better shower and change, dinner will be ready soon."

"Will, go get in the shower, I'll have your clothes ready for you."

Will walked to Lalita and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You don't have to do that, honey. Just stay here with Mom and help her."

"No, it's okay Will, Jaya is here. Go and have your shower."

"Thanks Mom. Come on, babe."

Will and Lalita left the kitchen holding hands.

After an hour, the table is set and all are seated at the dining table.

"Mama, Papa we know that your 30th wedding anniversary is coming up and we wanted to give you a party, to celebrate 30 wonderful and happy years."

"Really? But isn't that going to cost a lot of money, Lalita?" Mrs. Bakshi asked.

"Your mother is right, it will cost a lot of money. We can just have a private dinner, just us family."

Both Jaya and Lalita look at Will and nodded for him to say something.

Mom, Dad, on behalf of Balraj and your four daughters, we wanted to give you this party as our gift. Don't worry about the cost."

"Oh, Will, my son, this is too much. But maybe, if Mrs. Bakshi won't mind, we can limit our list to just close friends and relatives. Is that okay with you, Mrs. Bakshi?"

"Of course, Mr. Bakshi."

"Mama, Papa, how about you give us a list and then we will start working on the invitations. We only have three months. And those coming from the UK and the US, can ask for vacations ahead of time."

"How about you give us a day or two to come up with the list? Would it be all right, if we also celebrate Lakhi's graduation?"

"Really, Mama? But my graduation is not a big deal, Mama. We can just have a quiet dinner for that. Your 30th anniversary is a momentous occasion. You and Papa deserve to have the spotlight for once."

"Thank you Lakhi."

"Mama, papa, have you seen what Jaya and Lalita got for me and Maya?"

"No, what did your sisters get you?"

They gave us Burberry purses. Our friends are going to be so jealous.""

"Don't you girls think those purses are too expensive for them?"

"Mama, it's only one time."

"It better just be this once. Lakhi, Maya I don't want you bringing these purses to school, you hear." Mrs. Bakshi ordered.

"We won't Mama, we promised."

"Mama, about the party, if you and Papa want to renew your vows, I think that would be nice. We can get the same pandit, who married you and Papa 30 years ago, to make it even more special. But we can change it up a little by each writing your own vow. What do you think, Mama, Papa?" Lalita asked.

"Really? You father and I will talk about it and we will let you know."

Will looked at Lalita and smiled. He took her hand and leaned in to whisper "That was a great idea, babe." Lalita smiled back and mouthed a soft "Thank you."

After dinner, Jaya and Lalita offered to help clean up. But Mrs. Bakrshi told them to go to their rooms and rest. She said that she, and their two younger sisters and Vasily would take care of cleaning up. Jaya, Lalita and Will said their good nights.

Before going to bed, Jaya called Balraj and told him the good news about the party. Balraj updated her on the case he's working on and told her that he wished he were there in India with her. Jaya said she misses him too. They talked for another half hour before finally hanging up.

Will and Lalita are in their room talking. Will told her about the afternoon he spent with her father at the farm. And how he's looking forward to having dinner and drinks with him tomorrow. He said he's still a bit nervous about asking him to be the project manager for the hotel in Amritsar. Lalita assured him that it will be fine and to just ask him. They have to go to the city tomorrow morning and inspect the site. Will pulled his wife closer and kissed her good night.


End file.
